


A Time Lord to His Companion

by BerityBaker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerityBaker/pseuds/BerityBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a LOOOOONG while back on request from a friend. But I just realized I never posted it here. So take it all.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Time Lord to His Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a LOOOOONG while back on request from a friend. But I just realized I never posted it here. So take it all.

I wouldn't have ever said

that you were all I loved,

But you were all I had

and you were always enough.

I couldn't say what needed to be

until fate forced my hand.

Even so I failed, you see,

but loving you was grand.

I believed in nothing else;

Everything was you.

You joined three hearts from being there

to mend the man with two.


End file.
